The Rainbow Fire Champion
by Greg27
Summary: Romeo is met by Grand Master Odin, a Grand Master Rainbow Element mage and the board chairman of the Rainbow Strike Academy, who offers him to enroll in his school. Along the way Romeo will become stronger, and make new friends, but at the cost of leaving home. AU fanfic. Cover by kotori-chama on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

 **AN: Sorry chaosphoenix, I don't mean to blame you, but your "** _ **Master of the Rainbow Flame**_ **" Story gave me a plot bunny. But to be fair I did give you that plot bunny for your "** _ **Teenage Father**_ **" story, so I guess we're even. Romeo and Wendy are 12 in this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Grand Master**

 **(2 months after the Grand Magic Games)**

 **Shirotsume Town**

" _Ow, my head._ " Romeo thought as he got up and found that he was in a different Room. It seemed like a hospital room and he was on a bed. And he looks down and sees that one-side of his chest was covered in bandages. Romeo puts his hand to head to try and remember what happened. The last thing he remembers was stealing a harder job to fight a dark guild from the request board and taking it by himself so that he can prove to the guild he was ready for tougher jobs, and that he didn't need anyone else to go with him. When he was fighting said dark guild he was losing badly and when the dark mage was about to finish him off, blue lighting struck him. After that a figure appeared in front of him, but he couldn't see the figure's face because he passed out.

"Ahh, your finally awake." Romeo looks to find that another man is in there with him, bringing some water in a cup. He was an elderly man of average height. Two of his most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye. He is dressed quite simply in a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. He has a large silver hooded cloak on his back with the hood down. He has a surprisingly built body that is very well-toned. "Beginning to think you would never."

"Here drink this." he said giving the drink to the Rainbow Fire mage. After Romeo drank it he looked up to him and said,

"Thanks, but who are you?"

"You can call me Odin."

"Ok Odin, how did I get here?"

"What, your not going to tell me who you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Romeo Conbolt, now can you answer my question."

"I brought you here after I was watching you fight that dark guild."

"You were watching and didn't even do anything?!" Romeo screamed.

"I saved you didn't I? Plus your fire is weak kid, didn't even faze them." Odin plainly states

Romeo just glared at the old man in front of him, while it was true that he did know his magic was weak he didn't like to be reminded about that.

"Just why did you go on that job anyway kid?" Odin asked confused.

Romeo looks down and grips the bed sheets,

"I just wanted to prove to my guild that I was strong, that I was ready to handle tougher jobs alone."

"But why? Judging from your guild mark your a member of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all of Fiore, you'll get stronger as you grow."

"But, somebody my age is in our guild and is stronger than me..." Romeo said in a depressed tone while thinking about Wendy.

Odin just looks at Romeo for a minute. And as he did he was reminded of some else, another kid with two-toned hair of black and white that was tied up into a top knot on the back of his head.

" _He reminds me so much of him._ " Odin thought.

"Odin, hello, Odin." Romeo ask trying to get the old man's attention.

"Huh, oh sorry what?"

"I asked how did you defeat that dark guild?" Romeo ask perplexed about how someone so old can defeat entire guild.

The old man just smirked and brought up his hand. Romeo just sat there in shock as Odin made a red fire ring in the palm of his hands, then blue ice started to form around his fingers, then the last thing that surprised Romeo was that green lightning started to charge at his fingertips.

"You see young Romeo, I'm a Grand Master Rainbow Element Mage, and the board chairman of the Rainbow Strike Academy."

...

...

...

"You ok there?" Odin asked waving a hand in Romeo's face.

"Yeah, just trying to process what you just said." Romeo stated while snapping out of his trance, "So wait where is this Academy of yours?"

"In Sola, a town in the country of Seven."

"Wait, if your school is there why are you here?" Romeo ask.

"I'm here visiting one of my former pupils, he's name is Totomaru."

"You know Totomaru?" Romeo asked surprised about how his teacher was a student of Odin's.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yeah, he was the one who taught me Rainbow Fire Magic."

"Huh, I thought your style of using that magic looked familiar. Wait you said your name was Romeo Conbolt?"

"Yeah?"

"So your the one Totomaru keeps telling me about."

"Hold on, he told you about me?" Romeo asked surprised.

"Yeah, he kept saying about how you were the best student he's ever had, after that I wanted to meet you, but I never thought I would, guess I was wrong." "But anyway, I going to tell you something."

"And what's that?" Romeo asked raising an eyebrow.

"That your magic, while versatile, lacks any real power to be useful."

"Thanks your really boosting my confidence here." Romeo said sarcastically looking down.

"However," Odin started to say making Romeo look at him, "If you accept my offer to enroll in my Academy, not only will you become stronger, but you will learn the full extend of Rainbow Fire magic. Every secret, every style, every flame will be at your disposal."

Romeo sits there shocked for minute as he takes in everything he just heard. He then begins to speak,

"I... I need time to think about it."

"Well if you accept," Odin starts say giving Romeo a rolled up piece of paper, "You'll know where to find me."

And with that Grand Master Odin left leaving Romeo to think about taking the offer or not while playing with the paper in his hands.

 **AN: Well that's about it, sorry it was so short, longer chapters will be here I assure you. Anyway this story will focus more on Romeo in a magic school environment. If you guys have ideas for spells, style, or secrets for Rainbow Fire magic, PM me or tell me in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters, just the ocs.**

 **An: Sorry if you thought this was an update I just decided to change Romeo's dream in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Home**

 **(The Middle of the Night)**

" _Well isn't this just fucking peachy?_ " Romeo thought sarcastically laying on his bed as he remembers the conversation he had with his father and master Makarov. Basically the minute he got back to the guild he was sent to Master Makarov, and was scolded for taking that mission in the first place when he 'clearly wasn't ready for it', as Makarov put it. As punishment, he was not only grounded for three months, but also banned from taking missions for two years. The fact that some of the guild's members were putting down Romeo and making jokes about how he failed his first mission alone also wasn't helping matters either. But he didn't tell the others about Odin, or the offer he made him. Reason being that if he would take the offer he didn't want anyone from stopping him.

" _Should I take the offer?_ " Romeo thought to himself as he takes the paper and looks at it, " _I mean I could just get stronger on my own right? Oh who am I kidding, I'm banned from missions and on top of that I'm grounded for three months, If I stay here I'll never get stronger._ "

Romeo begins to unroll the piece of paper and reads the information on it. After he was done he shoves it in his pocket and starts to get his things ready. He packs some clothes, his tooth brush, and some books for the trip in a medium sized suitcase. As he makes his way down, carefully to not wake up his dad, he was about to leave until he saw his dad sleeping on the table with some sake bottles around him. Normally Romeo would be a little disappointed in his father, but this time he just looked at him with a gloom expression, mostly because this is the last he'll ever see of his father for a very long time. Romeo grabs some pen and paper and begins to write his good bye letter,

 _Dear Dad,_

 _If your reading this I left,_

 _Don't worry I'm doing this by own choice, this isn't your fault._

 _I want to get stronger, but I can't do it while I'm in Fairy Tail. An offer came up to me, a chance to further enhance my Rainbow Fire magic, so I took it._

 _I want to be a wizard that you and the others can depend on, a wizard that will make all of you guys proud. I don't how long I'll be gone, don't know what road I'm going on, but I can only hope it leads me back to you guys._

 _You weren't always the best dad in the world, but you were my dad, and I love you and always will._

 _Love your Son, Romeo._

Romeo places the note on the table and gives his father a light hug, without waking him up, and went out the door rolling his suit case in his hand.

As Romeo starts to make his way to the train station he looks around Magnolia, everything from the houses he knows, to the market and the parks he goes to when he was a kid. It all brought back many memories, making it even harder for him leave. Romeo quickly shakes his head away from those thoughts and keeps heading for the train station.

As Romeo gets on the train for Sola, he keeps thinking about what he's going to learn while at the Rainbow Strike Academy, what people he'll meet, and what will his teachers be like. Romeo then just decides to just reset until he reaches Sola.

 **Romeo's Dream**

Romeo finds himself flying in the sky looking down on the ground bellow him. The young boy has a shocked expression on his face as he sees what appeared to be a town destroyed as the ground was

Everyone dead bodies littered the ground, the entire area smelled of blood and smoke. As the rainbow fire mage flies lower to see what has happened he comes across a large pile of rubble with the dead bodies of kids and teens in said pile. But what really horrified the teen was that he spots the body of Odin who has his severed head right next to his lifeless body. Romeo than sees a figure standing on top of the pile of rubble.

For some unknown reason the figure looked strangely familiar. The figure had dark red scales covering must of his body expect his chest and face. He as demonic looking claws on his arms and legs with those same scales, making them look more like claws than anything. He had red demon like wings on his back as well as a red tail. He was wearing loose fitting white pants and a red sleeveless shirt and ravin hair. But what really caught the boys attention was that he was wearing an orange scarf... just like him.

 **The Real World**

The sudden stop of the train brings Romeo awake and back to reality as he pushes off his suitcase that had fallen on top of him and gets up from the floor.

"Damn that hurt, and what was that dream all about?" Romeo mutters as he starts to leave the train and walks down the streets of the town of Sola. He looks around to find people buying stuff from the markets around the town. He smells the flower that the local flower girl just gave him before skipping off to deliver more. He looks around to find that many people are actually pretty happy in this city.

"Aw come on Shinji, just one bite." wined a female voice.

"No Eira, you know how you get when you eat sugar." a male voice said before chewing.

Romeo looked to find a spiky green haired boy wearing a black tux, a blue shirt under his tux, black dress shoes, and lastly a red tie. In his right hand he holds a chocolate candy bar with a bite mark on it.

Next to the boy he sees a cute 8 year old looking girl with short pink hair. She has a yellow scarf tied behind her neck and wearing a pink dress skirt with black leggings under it. She has white socks and pink sneakers, and lastly she has a pink arm band on her right wrist.

"Please just one little bite?" Eira asked with pleading eyes, which reminded Romeo of Asuka.

"No, now stop asking." Shinji answered taking another bite out of his candy bar. Romeo kept watching the scene unfold between them until an explosion happened right behind him. As the towns folk run away in terror, the three kids turn around and find five guys, four of them are just wearing black cloaks, while the fifth in the middle looks way different then them. He was a large man that can easily dwarf Elfman. He wears a large black open vest like Romeo's, also ripped blue jeans, and brown boots. In his hand he holds a giant bat with a bunch on nail dug into it.

"Go on boys, let's show everyone here what the Dark Genesis guild can really do!" The big one with the bat said.

"Yes Master Hayato!" The other four said in unison.

Romeo lights up his fist in purple flames and attempts to fight, before a hand placed on his shoulder stops him. Turning around his finds out that it's that boy named Shinji,

"Listen, I'll handle it. I've dealt with this guy before." the boy said running up to the five wizards not waiting for Romeo's answer.

"Oh God, it's Shinji the Blazing Thunder!" one of the man yelled.

"What?!" Hayato yelled.

" ** _Red Lightning, Diable Style: Blazing Jambe!_**" Shinji shouted as his right leg was now super charging up with red lightning. He kicked one of the guys in the face with his lightning foot, giving him a third-degree burn on his right cheek while also knocking him out. The next two guys started to run at him with swords drawn. Shinji dodged all their swings for about 10 seconds until his arms charged up with blue lightning, " _ **Blue Thunder!**_ "

Shinji screamed as he extended both of his arms and a blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands, and shotted blue lightning that shocked the two thugs and instantly froze them in a huge block of ice.

Then the last man starts to charge at him. Shinji just extends his hand and shouts, " ** _Yellow Shock!_** " and yellow lightning shocks him and knocks him out.

To say that Romeo and Hayato were shocked was an understatement, Hayato was standing there about how powerful Shinji was. Romeo's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that this boy, that was a little taller him, was this powerful,

"Pretty amazing right?" Eira asked Romeo as Shinji was dodging bat swings from Hayato.

"Just who is he?" Romeo asked the little girl.

"That's Shinji Gowa, he uses Rainbow Lightning Magic." Eira said while looking at Romeo.

"Rainbow Lightning magic?"

"Yeah, he learned it from the Rainbow Strike Academy." Eira stated.

" _The Rainbow Strike Academy!?_ " Thought Romeo as he stands there shocked.

"Alright Hayato, time to end this," Shinji said as he charges up his Rainbow Lightning in his legs. He does a flip in the air and aims so land a kick on Hayato's face. The Lightning began to make Shinji's feet look more like Talons as he yells, " _ **Rainbow Thunder, Phoenix Style!**_". Hayato swings his bat trying to get a swing on the boy, but he was too late. The lightning encased foot struck his face, electrifying Hayato, while also making him scream in great pain.

Hayato drops his bat and falls to the ground, twitching a few times from surges of electricity in his body. Shinji breathes heavily for a moment before going back to Eira,

"Eira come on, we have to go back to the Rainbow Strike Academy." Shinji said as Eira nodded and began to walk with him back.

"Wait!" Romeo said getting the two mage's attention.

"Yeah?" Eira ask.

"What's your name?" Shinji ask.

"Mine name is Romeo Conbolt, I want to enroll in the Rainbow Strike Academy." Romeo said.

Both Shinji and Eira look at each other and smile at him,

"Nice to meet you Romeo, you can call me Shinji Gowa, A Rainbow Lightning Mage." Shinji said introducing himself.

"And I'm Eira Hays, the Rainbow Water Mage. We would love to have you at our school. Come on." the little girl said as she and Shinji began to run back to their school.

Romeo, with a smile on his, wheeled his suitcase as he ran with the two kid wizards to the the Academy,

" _My new life starts now._ " Romeo thought.

 **AN: Ok I finally got chapter two done. If there is anything you guys want to see in chapter 3 let me know in the comments. Until then keep reading this and my other stories and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam and the new friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, it's character, or the D &D Monsters. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Exam and the new friend**

 **Somewhere in the country of Sin**

Two figures were riding on the back of horses on the large open filed in the country of Sin. One figure had a light blue cloak, and the figure seemed shorted compared to the dark green cloaked figure in the front.

"Are we almost there Haywood?" a female voiced asked the dark green cloaked man.

"Yes Vania, just a few more minutes."

After he said that they came across a large mountain that seemed normal to the untrained eye, but both Haywood and Vania knew that wasn't the case at all, especially with the business that they do being part of the Conroys, a revolution made to librate the Pergrande Kingdom. As they do they come closer Haywood pulls out a communication lacrima and dials a number.

"It's us, open up." was all that he said before the front of the mountain started to have some ripples in it before it revealed two large doors. As the two figures come off their horses, they go into a room with a bunch of other individuals, some with cloaks on others not, as most of them were talking to each other.

"Haywood and Vania," a woman with light green hair and golden eyes that was wearing a black cloak said as she made her way to them, "Nice to see you two came back alive."

"Thank you General Vannie Tishler," Haywood say at the woman as he takes off his cloak revealing his bald head, orange eyes, and the scar on his right cheek.

"So what's are next objective?" Vania said as she lets down her hood revealing a 16 year old looking girl with very dark orange hair that was in a pony tail and violet eyes.

"Take it to the boss." Both Haywood and Vania nod before going into a separate room.

They appear to be in a large room with pictures of buildings and cities of towns from Seven, Bosco, Stella, Joya, Iceberg, Desierto, Bellum, Sin, and the Pergrande Kingdom which appear on some kind of evidence boards, along with pictures of people. In front of them was someone sitting behind a table covered in a dark purple cloak, with the face area covered with the darkness of said cloak.

"What's your report Haywood and Vania, and what took you so long?" the dark purple cloaked figure said with a voice of authority. Haywood laughs nervously and says,

"Sorry boss, we were gonna come back sooner, but Vania ran into this all you can eat buffet." he answers avoiding the glare he was receiving, "And you know about her eating problem."

"I do not!" she yells defensively before she goes back to eating on a huge chicken leg she pulled out of cloak like a rapid lion. Both Haywood and the figure behind the table sweat dropped at her.

"Ok I believe you," the purple cloak person looks at Haywood again, "So what's your report?"

"Boss, our forces have gave word that our shipment of supplies has reached alpha 3-1-5. " Haywood then hands her a file.

"Excellent," the cloaked figure speaks to them. Suddenly the communication Lacrima on the Boss's desk starts ringing. As it is taped the boss is met with a male face with green hair, golden eyes, and a scar across his right eye.

"Oshima what's wrong?" Viana asked as she heard the sound of magic attacks and explosions in the back ground.

"Boss! We need reinforcements in Croydon now!" he said as the ground shakes under him creating static in the Lacrima, "He's here! Gavin is-". Was all that was said before the screen lost connection and blacked out.

"Gavin?! The Legendary Mage General of the Pergrande Kingdom?! That Gavin?!" Haywood screamed.

"Go get our reinforcements ready to go to Croydon, now."

"Right away boss!" Both Haywood and Vania leave to go leave for Croydon.

 **Back at the school**

The three kids were walking on the path to the Rainbow Strike Academy. The way to the Academy was mostly silent until Shinji decided to break it,

"So Romeo is it?" the lightning mage asked looking at Romeo, "Just where did you come from?"

"I want to know too!" Eira asked.

"I came from Fiore, I just came here today." Romeo admitted.

"You came from Fiore, Then how did you find out about the Rainbow strike Academy?" Eira asked.

"The board chairman, Master Odin, came to Fiore to visit Totomaru, who taught me Rainbow Fire Magic. He then, by chance, found me being attacked by a group of dark mages and saved me," Romeo starts to explain with the two listened, "After he saved me he gave me an offer to come to this school, so I did."

While Romeo was explaining Eira noticed the fairy tail mark on his left shoulder, but before she could ask about it they arrived at a golden gate that had the words, " **WELCOME TO THE RAINBOW STRIKE ACADEMY** " written on it.

"This place is huge!" Romeo said out loud.

"Don't get too attached to it Man," the lighting mage said grabbing Romeo's suitcase, "You still need to pass the entrance exam,"

"Hey that's mine!"

"I'll give it back after the entrance exam," he said as he pushes Romeo through the gate.

"Wait what entrance exam?" He asked as he got up.

"You didn't really think you were just gonna in role in our school right away right?" Shinji asked while wondering if this kid did any research on their school like at all, "You need to pass the entrance exam, which is being held today for transfer students."

Romeo looks and sees a whole bunch of other kids going into a large building. "So when you pass, and or fail, will see you after."

And with that they both leave.

The Rainbow Fire boy makes his way into the building while trying to pass a grumble.

 **A Large Area near the building**

Tough.

That was the one word that was going through Romeo's mind as he starts to bash draugr after draugr in the area he was in that resembles a large town. But he knew it was just a fake arena used to test people trying to get in the RSA.

If memory served him correctly, which it should since it was like 10 minutes ago, it was said that there would be illusion of draugrs, Green plant Giants, grey Stone Giants, blue Frost giants, and red Fire giants created by the school for the exam.

The draugrs were worth a single point and were only placed to slow students down. Green plant Giants are 20 points, Stone Giants are 30, frost giants are 45, and lastly Fire Giants are worth a total of 60. But the frost and Fire giants are the hardest to find so he was gonna have to get lucky. But they were the strongest they got, not that the other two weren't strong, they just weren't as strong as a fire or frost giant. Oh and there was a 20 minute time limit, and he only has 10 minutes left.

While his magic was strong enough to deal with the skeletal like monsters, it was the giants he was gonna have a tough time with, how the hell was he gonna face them with such a weak magic power!?

" _No no, it was no time to think about that right now._ " Romeo said as he burns the last one. The young boy starts running franticly trying to find one giant.

He looks to his right to find a plant giant, only to find it has been taken down by someone with fire magic with a large explosion.

"Dammit!"

He then hear's a loud battle cry coming from his left and he sees a large stone giant, unfortunately he was taken down by a student who summoned a large tornado so that was out. Romeo stares at the large count down that was on top of the area he was in and he only as 2 minutes and counting.

"I gotta find one and fast!" he said as he sees a bunch of students running in the opposite direction he was running to. "The hell!?"

The kids had a clear look of fear on their faces as the dash away. Looking forward Romeo sees why, there was a large, and we mean LARGE plant giant coming straight toward them. Romeo tries in vain to turn around, but couldn't, it was like his body wasn't even listening to him.

If any of the other kids were still around, or even paid attention to Romeo, they would have noticed that both of his eyes have turned red. The young Rainbow fire mage puts both of his hands behind him down at angle as he blasts out his red fire, making him fly upwards.

The green behemoth takes a good look at his new pray and brings his large ax behind him and swings it forward attempting to slash the puny human in two, only for him to dodge it at a incredible speed while flying toward him .

Romeo brings his right hand into a fist and pulls it back while not noticing his right arm was starting to have dark red scales covering it, along with his fist and around his newly red eyes. He also doesn't notices the fact that his teeth were now sharper, or the fact that the rainbow flame on his right arm was growing more bigger and powerful.

Romeo lets out an inhuman roar as he punches the plant giant's face so hard it caved it in as well as cracks his skull, all though he couldn't see that one. But not like he had time to admire that, as the rainbow flames he used burned a hole through his cheek. The giant left out a loud cry of pain as the multi colored flames incinerated it's way through his cheek and out his other, leaving a Huge hole in his face.

As the giant's eyes role to the back of his head he falls down onto the ground, creating a giant crater and a small tremor.

The young mage's eyes go back to normal as he blinks a few times, as well as the scales on his arm and around his eyes fades away. He looks down and sees that he is no longer touching the ground before he starts plunging back to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" echoes through out the area as he waves his arms and legs around franticly in a futile attempt to slow down his descent. " _So this is how I die, my dad is gonna kill me, then find some way to bring me back and kill me again._ "

Was all he thinks before he closes his eyes waiting for it to be over. He waits... and waits... and waits but it's not coming. Slowly opening his left eye he sees that his body was only one foot from hitting the ground and that it seemed to be surrounded by some green energy.

"You ok?" Romeo looks to his right to find a girl, about his height, holding up her hand surround by the same green energy. She was long flowing light black hair that would reach down her mid back if it wasn't for the fact her hair was floating thanks to that green energy. She had sparkling pink eyes and fairly pale skin. She was currently wearing a light green V-neck t-shirt with a small bow knot under the center of v-neck. She head white and blue sleeves that went into the sleeves of the v-neck and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees. Lastly she had on black thigh high stockings and black dress shoes.

She lowers the boy unto his feet as the green energy surrounding them both disappeared.

"That was a pretty big fall you had there huh?" She asked with a smile as Romeo breathes heavily, trying to get over his near death experience. "You ok right?" she looks at Romeo trying to see if he had any injuries.

"Y-Yeah just shocked is all," he said finally catching his breath, "Hey how did you do that anyways?"

"You mean this?" She asked as she picks up a rock and focuses on her magic, making that same green energy surround her and the rock, "My name is Nena Gates, I use Psycho magic, basically it gives me the power to use psychokinesis."

 **BUZZ!**

Both kids look up to see that the big count down has reached 00:00, time was up.

" **Time is up, please exit through the front doors. You will gain your results in a little while today.** " was said through the loud speakers.

Romeo has a shocked look on his face before he brings his hands to his head. Time was up, and it only managed to gain a total of 50 points, thanks to him battling all those other draugrs and him defeating that giant.

"Hey it's ok, you never know there might be a chance we could get in," Nena said reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah I-I guess your right," the male mage said before he realized something, "Oh yeah, sorry I never told you my name, it's Romeo, Romeo Conbolt, I'm a rainbow fire mage."

"A rainbow fire mage? Thats so cool, I'm guessing that's why you want to come to this academy right?" She asked before noticing the fairy tail symbol on his left shoulder, "Wait, are you part of a guild?"

"You noticed that did you?" he asked with a slight chuckle, "Yup, I'm part of a guild."

"Your part of a guild!?" Romeo's face was now mere inches away from the girl's as she moved it closer to his with a bright smile on her face and starry eyes, "Oh my god! What is it like!? Do you get to go on Missions!? Do you really get fight against dark mages and stuff!? Do you really get paid jewels!?"

The fact she was asking these questions with such excitement, and the fact she was even asking these questions at all, was giving Romeo the idea she has never been in a guild before,

"Ummm you ok, you seem a bit excited," he said causing her to turn back to normal and pull her face back and rub the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just always been my dream to one day get strong enough and join a guild," she admits while looking at the boy, "I lived in Caelum for five years, which was home to a few mages so magic guilds were in short numbers, not to mention that you had to be 18 or older in order to join one. Anyway when my parents decided to move here I got an opportunity to learn more about my magic and go to a magic school. After I graduated early I decided to come here. And If your wondering about my whole fangirl magic guild thing, my grandpa would tell me stories about his times in a magic guild, I would always be so fascinated by them and dream of being in one myself, which is why I want to be in this school."

Romeo took his time to process everything she told him before both of them exit the area.

 **An Inn somewhere in Sola**

"I'm fucked." Romeo says before he lays down on the bed. He was smart enough to pack money when he ran away and was able to pay for a night's stay. It's been a total of 6 hours, he remembers how he did in the entrance exams, he only got 50 points, so he thinks that he'll fail and will be ready to leave in the morning with his suitcase, which Shinji gave back to him right after the exams.

A sudden sound coming from the windows brings him back to reality as he looks to see pebbles are being thrown at his room window. Romeo gets up and opens the window, only to be met face to face with a blue water winged Eira, there were wings made of blue water coming out of her back.

"Eira, is that you? Why are you here?" he asked as she handed him an envelope.

"I'm here to deliver your test results,"

"Oh, wait how did you find me? I didn't even tell you where I was."

"I marked you with my special lacrima bug," she said pulling off the red flashing orb on his back. "I'm kinda of a genius when it comes to lacrimas."

"Why didn't you just ask me before I left to go take the exam, or just used the front door when coming to deliver this to me?" Romeo asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Simple, you were already inside the building getting told about the exam so it was too late, secondly this was more quicker." and with that the little girl leaves the Rainbow fire mage alone.

Romeo sits on his bed staring at the envelope thinking about opening it.

...

...

...

" _Come on, you can't hide from the truth forever._ " his fingers rip open the top of the envelope as he pulls out the folded piece of paper. He closes both eyes as he unfolds it, he keeps them closed for a few seconds as he opens them. He skips the boring unnecessary text he didn't really need to know and looks at the bottom of the paper.

His eyes go wide as dinner plates when he sees the words 'PASSED' in the most pretty blue he had every seen in his life, under the words were 'Class: 1-L'.

"I-I-I... b-b-but how..." Romeo starts to sat before he slaps himself in the face, "No, that doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that I passed."

Romeo lays down on the bed, gripping his guild mark with a grin on his face. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna get stronger, and prove to everyone that even I can become strong!"

 **The Next day at the entrance of the school**

Romeo was walking to the school with his suit case as he enters the school. There he spots Nena with her suitcases, talking with another boy. He was taller than both him and nena and had red hair that was spiked downward, red eyes, fairly pale skin. He had on a white button down shirt that wasn't tucked in, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and a loose blue striped tie. On his right arm he had a black wrist sweat band. However he's most noticeable feature was that he didn't have a left arm, literally his left sleeve was only home to a nub.

As the girl turns and looks she smiles as she goes up to him, "Romeo you made it! see I told you so." she had a bright smile on her face when she said this. Romeo grinned in response, "Yup, and who is this?"

"Hey the name is Jax, Jax Hagen." he said shaking the rainbow fire mages hand. "I see you already have your stuff with you guys."

They both nod.

"Don't worry though Shinji's got it." he said as said boy comes and grabs their bags and leaves. "Don't worry he's just taking them to your dorm rooms."

Jax then looks at both of them has they both look at him, "Anyway, you both got into Class 1-L, which is also my class, I'm here to take you guys there, any questions?"

Both Romeo and Nena raise their hands.

"Ones that don't involve my missing arm," Romeo and Nena put their hands down. "Good, now lets go." Jax begins walking as both young kids follow him. As they walk down the halls of the school Romeo couldn't help but notice the looks the other students were giving them.

They had the looks of disgust, anger, and annoyance, some had all three expressions at once. Some were whispering things to each other, and even though Romeo and Nena weren't dragon-slayers they could still hear what they were saying.

"Ugh, it's that Class 1-L loser."

"Haven't seen those two before, have you?"

"Nope, guess they're new students of Class 1-L."

"All of them are nothing special, those two won't be any different."

"I know right, I hate every single one of those annoying little shits."

Nena takes a guess into thinking that not everyone is too fond of them, or Class 1-L, but what amazes her is the fact that Jax isn't even fazed by this at all. The one armed male leads them outside. He takes them through the forest where they finally reach their destination,

"Here we are." he said making them look at the building. The exterior is that of an old rundown wooden school building with several places on the roof and a few windows boarded up.

"This is are classroom?" Romeo asked looking at the run down building, "This doesn't even looked suitable to live in, let alone teach in."

"Oh quit your complaining, it's not so bed once you get used to it," he said with a smile on his face, "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of our messed up family."

And with that all three wake their way to the building.

 **BOOM!**

A large explosion causes the three kids to stop dead in their tracks as a huge chunk of the wall was now gone and was only left with an enormous hole in the wall.

Both Romeo and Nena's mouth open wide as they look at it, however Jax only chuckles.

"Figures they would be at it again," the red head takes a few steps in front of his two new classmates as he looks at them with a grin,

"Welcome, to the worst Class in all of the Academy."

 **AN: Alright so that's done. Anyway I need to tell you guys something,**

 **I need some help with the OCs for this story. I want to make the characters in this story both likable and relatable, so I want you guys to make OCs for my story, if it's not too much trouble.**

OCs sheet

 **Name: (First and last)**

 **Nickname(Optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies/skills:**

 **Strange Habits(Optional): (Ex: Gray's stripping, Erza's obsession with Strawberry cake, Cana's drinking problem, etc)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Class: (if it's a student. either Class 1-A to 1-L)**

 **Family: (If they have any.)**

Appearance

 **Looks:**

 **Standard Clothes:**

 **Winter outfit:**

 **Summer outfit:**

 **Swimming outfit:**

 **Sleeping outfit:**

 **School dance or fancy event outfit:**

What kind of person would they?

 **Fall for: (What type of person would your OC fall for? Someone who is caring? Badass? or treats you like a king/queen?"**

 **Befriend: (What kinds of people would they be friends with?"**

 **Hate: (What kinds or types of people do they hate?)**

 **Respect: (Who would they respect?)**

 **Would make their Rival: (What type of person would they make their rival? Someone who is just as strong as them? Someone with similar magic?)**

How would they act towards

 **Their romantic interest:**

 **Friends/close friends:**

 **Rival:**

 **Enemies:**

 **People they respect:**

 **In Battle/Training:**

 **Teachers:**

 **Background/History:**

Magic

 **Main magic: (Any magic is fine)**

 **other magics (optional):**

 **Magical Strengths:**

 **Magical Weakness:**

 **Weapon/Equipment: (Optional) (Ex: armor, swords, guns, vehicles, types of clothing, etc)**

 **Spells:(Optional) (Be descriptive, if you decide to do it)**

 **Please don't make your Character OP, also no Gary Stu or Mary Sues nobody's perfect. Also you can make OCs of teachers, students, or part of the Conroys. Oh and if your making OCs for the students make their ages 8-17. Send me your forms in PM or just in the reviews.**

 **So as always, Favorite, Follow, and Review and see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Class 1-L

**AN: Hello guys, sorry I was gone along time, school and driving lessons kept me busy. Just to clarify I might get some aspects of others OCs wrong, let me know if I am. I'll try to write about them to the best of my ability. Hope I do good.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(preview)**

 **Class 1-L**

As soon as the dust cleared both Romeo and Nena look in front of them as they find two figures that were in the large gaping hole that used to be the classroom wall, coughing from the sudden dust cloud. One of them was a male boy, roughly around 5'1 tall and 13 years of age. He has long brown hair, pale-skin, and brown eyes. He was sporting a Teal T-shirt, black pants, white socks, and white shoes.

The other man was slightly tanned, black haired with natural silver and red tips. He has two black eyes with what looked like a silver cross over a red x, both were over silver pupils making him look like a blind man. His clothes all appeared to be black with silver and red trimming, as he was wearing an unbuttoned over coat, t-shirt, fix jeans, belt with the symbol for Fire emblem awakening on it. His hands had gloves on them, the left one with Grima's symbol and the right bearing the Fire Emblem Fates:Revelation symbol on it. He also appeared to not wear any socks or shoes. ( **AN: This is NOT a fire emblem cross over story, thats just the only way I can describe it.** )

Both boys were Jaden Tails and Rogue Hunter Dragoon, two of the male students of Class 1-L.

"See I told you that scroll wasn't a new card magic spell," Jaden speaks, waving his hands to make the dust move away from him.

"Oh would you shut up." grunts Hunter as he does the same thing.

A groan escape from inside the Class building as both the Rainbow fire and Psycho mages take a closer look,

"Ugh, what is it this time?" a new male voice asked himself as he was rubbing his eyes wide awake. This man was roughly around 17 years of age. He has messy shoulder length silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin. His clothes consists of a blue hoodie over a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a bandana tied around his neck similarly like a bandit, only it wasn't covering his face. His name was Kato, a wielder of teleportation magic, and as he lifts himself up from the floor he was laying on and looks to his side toward his other classmate.

"The scroll Hunter bought turned out to be an explosion spell, and it went off. " a female voice said as she was playing with her stress ball on the table. She had Carmel like skin, dark grey eyes, and had her dark brown hair styled into two buns at thew top of her head while the rest of hair was down, mid length. She was currently in school dress shoes, knee high white socks with green shorts and a blue T-shirt. She was Mimori Chieko, also known MiMi, and she also one of Class 1-L's students.

"Seriously, and right in the middle of my nap to." Kato states as he was getting into a desk.

"Hey what can you do?" said yet another student as she starts coming toward them. She has a very youthful appearance, with long flowing purple silver hair. She has blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She is wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. She was Aurora Iris, a wielder of different kinds of magic such as Perfume, Shade, and Plant magic, etc.

"Hey Aurora, learned any new magics or spell's recently?" asked MiMi as she was playing with her stress ball.

"No not currently." She said as she spots three figures coming toward them. "Hey isn't that Jax?"

This caused the four other students to look in the direction that Polaris, which was Aurora's nickname, was pointing to.

This was when Jax, Romeo, and Nena finally looked up to see five children running up to them with excitement. As both the rainbow fire and the psychokinesis mage look to find five new faces staring at them, they guessed they were their students.

"Jax, nice to see you finally made it back." Mimi said smiling at the one armed boy.

"Thanks Mimi," Jax says with his right arm as he looks at everyone else, "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Long story short, Hunter got the wrong spell scroll." Kato states as he receives a glare from the boy.

"I was in a hurry I didn't have time to read the labels when I got to the store." He retorts to Kato, aka the cursed child.

"It still exploded our wall," Kato snaps back pointing back to the hole in the wall.

"Now now guys, calm down we have new students." Jax said diverting the five other students attention back down to Romeo and Nena, who were both quiet during the whole thing going on.

Kato, Jaden, Hunter, Mimori, and Aurora, during all this time have finally acknowledged the two new wizards that were in front of them, as they began to all greet them.

"Ok ok everyone settle down." Jax says as the one armed boy makes them all back away from Romeo and Nena.

"Romeo, Nena, meet some of the students of Class 1-L," Jax points to one of his classmates, "This is Kato,"

Said boy was laying on ground in a relax position as he waves at the kids, "Nice to meet you." He said as lays back on a near by rock.

"He's a pretty laid back guy most of the time, but don't get him angry." Jax said as the others agreed.

They remembered the last time Kato got mad, and well...

They don't like to talk about it.

"So your the new guys, nice to have more students that are around my age." Jaden states as he walks toward.

"This little man is Jaden Tails." Jax introduces, "His a calm and clever guy, who usually bites his hair, but he's a good guy."

"I have no idea what he's talking about." States Jaden as he was already bitting his own locks of hair, which would be out of boredom.

"Anyway over there is Rogue Hunter Dragoon, we just call him Hunter though." Jax was pointing to said boy, who had his arms crossed and was staring coldly at the Nena and Romeo to the point that they both had shivers down their spines.

"The guy is usually rude and a lone wolf, but he's friendly if you get to know him." Kato states about the boy, "Oh yeah and in case your wondering, no he's not blind, trust us we made that mistake to."

Both Romeo and Nena look into Hunter's eyes and find that it did indeed make him look like a blind person.

"Over here you have Mimi," Jax said to the girl as she was too busy playing with her stress ball to be paying attention, with a happy expression on her face.

"Squeeze! Squeeze! Squeeze! Squeeze! Squeeze!" The girl states as she squeezes the toy in her hands again and again

"Does she always act like that?" Nena asked Jax, only to receive a nod to her question.

"She likes playing with stress toys."

"And no we don't know why either." Hunter states as he sighs a bit looking at the girl.

"And lastly we have-"

Faster than Jax or his other classmates could see Aurora was right in front of Romeo with a giddy expression as she was fondling the cheeks of the young rainbow fire mage.

"He is so cute! I've always wanted a cute classmate!" she states as she continues to fondle Romeo's face with a giggle.

The others sweat drop at the girl and her actions.

Romeo meanwhile was trying to get the girl's hands to come off her, though he was failing miserably.

" _She's stronger than she looks._ " Romeo thinks.

"Ok Aurora get off of him." Jax said using his only arm to remove the girl from Romeo.

"Aww ok." She states letting go.

"Thank you." Romeo says rubbing his cheeks.

Jax laughs a bit as he looks at them, "This is Aurora Iris, she's a bit Flirtatious and too honest, but she's a good person."

"Yup." the girl says grinning as she holds the peace sign.

Nena looks at all of the students she was introduced to as she looks back at Jax,

"So wait is this everyone in this class?" She asked, cause in all honest the class was very small if these guys were the only students in it.

Jax just laughs at that, "No, there are more, they're in the training center in the back of the school."

"No doubt wrecking the place," Hunter mumbles, causing Aurora to giggle at that.

"Hey what else do you expect?" Jaden asked as he and the others got up and started walking toward the back.

"So wait, just how crazy does it get in this place?" Nena asked Jax, only to receive a grin in response.

"Just wait until you meet them, then you'll know."

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Romeo**

 **2\. Jax**

 **3\. Kato (by Iket45)**

 **4\. Jade Tails (by Silver Hikari)**

 **5\. Bell Jenson (by Iket45)**

 **6\. Rogue Hunter Dragoon (by Rogue H. Dragoon)**

 **7\. Damian (By NyanMew123)**

 **8\. Nash Tatsuya (By FireMage_Conbolt)**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Nena**

 **2\. Mimori Chieko**

 **3\. Aurora Iris (By Toshiro of the Eternal Dream)**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Class 1-A students**

 **Maribell Heartfilla (By: Iket45)**

 **Mani Noctis (By: Toshiro of the Eternal Dream)**

 **Class 1-B students**

 **Brendan Ross (By: brettwheeler48)**

 **I also updated the character sheet in the previous chapter, so if you missed something please fill that in and be descriptive. Also remember you can also make OCs that are for the other classes at RSA, not just Class-L. So as always, thank you for staying with the story and I hope you still will. Oh and if you guys want to know, yes I'm still** **taking forms.**

 **Points to get in to Classes 1-A to 1-L:**

 **1-A: 196-beyond**

 **1-B:186-195**

 **1-C: 176-185**

 **1-D: 156-175**

 **1-E:146-155**

 **1-F: 136-145**

 **1-G: 126-135**

 **1-H: 111-125**

 **1-I: 96-110**

 **1-J: 76-95**

 **1-K: 56-75**

 **1-L: 0-55**


End file.
